


I believe in Marigolds

by Truthwritaslies



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Precognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of a family member and an old superstition bring Nick news of the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognizable characters and I make no money off this fic.

When he was a kid Nick's Grandma used to put Marigolds under his pillow to help him dream of his future. Nick never really believed it had worked it had worked, despite the occasional bout of deja vu.

Her death is hard on Nick and her funeral is harder still. It's a feeling, more than a whim but less than instinct, that has him plucking one of the Marigolds from the bouquet he has brought to lay on her grave.

Nick is unsure what he intends to do with the flower and ends up just carrying the slowly wilting flower around with him until bed time. 

At first he lays it on his nightstand, where he'd be sure to see it first thing, but after restlessly tossing and turning for a while he picks it up and smells it, hoping the long-familiar scent will soothe him. It does, to an extent, and he tucks it under his pillow. Sleep descends on him in mere minutes. 

He dreams of a lover with a warm smile and a ridiculously infectious laugh. Blonde hair and the energy of a rabbit on speed. It's the affection in those brown eyes that hold Nick spellbound.

Three days later he's introduced to a lab tech with a warm smile and spellbinding eyes. 

"I believe in Marigolds." Nick tells his grandma when he visits her grave later that week.


End file.
